


I blame the world

by emma_kate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_kate/pseuds/emma_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dan is sad af and there's bad 1 am writing wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	I blame the world

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to the first person to correctly guess the song this is based off of

I fully understand that you are the one to blame for all this. You bumped into that girl in Starbucks, you hit it off immediately, you asked her out... 

But somehow, I can't bring myself to blame you for anything. 

I can't even hate Sarah, she's too sweet to be real. 

I suppose you deserve someone like her, as opposed to me. All I'd be able to do is bring you down. 

Since I can't blame either of you two, I blame it on the world. The big, cruel world that seems to hate everyone but you and Sarah, seeing how happy you are together. I should be happy, but seeing you every day, yet knowing you're not mine, hurts so God damn much, you would not believe. 

It's not fair, she hardly even knows you! Does she listen to and try (and mostly fail) to interpret your late night rambles? Does she know you well enough to understand each movement your body does when you're nervous or sad and you don't want anyone to know? 

Does she look at you the way I look at you? 

I know the answer to that last one is yes. I see it everyday on her face, and your's for that matter. 

Why does the world hate me?

I understand why she fell for you in the first place. You're absolutely stunning. I have to take a moment just to catch my breathe when you enter the room, whether you're fully ready for the day, or in your pajamas with messy hair. 

But no matter how much I value your happiness, my mood still plummets on the occasion that I come home from a late night out to find you and her on the couch, snuggling. 

Why can't I be in her place instead? 

***

Having you in the same vicinity has become near painful, just knowing you're not mine. You've noticed, and being the amazingly sweet and kind person you are, you've tried cheering me up, but my god, you're making this so much more painful for me. Why can't you just go live your life and be happy without me?! Please just leave me so I can pretend I never mattered to you. It will be less painful for the both of us.

No matter how I want you to just leave, I'm convinced that if I ever got to kiss you, even once, things might resolve themselves. You could fall in love with me. 

But I know that's not true. I'm going insane. This is mere infatuation. You've found love in someone that's not me, and I wish you all the happiness in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally did this at 1 am. If you want to see an alternate ending, there might be one on my wattpad sometime (strawberry-phan) #spon


End file.
